Spiderman and Tess: Trapped
by Jadewing47
Summary: Spiderman and Tess is the first fanfiction story that follows Peter Parker, (Spiderman) and his kick-ass girlfriend Tess Albernathy as they take on the role of a hero, and the hardships that occur because of it. Trapped shows a particular scene in Homecoming where Peter is stuck, although the scene is altered and doesn't have much to do with Homecoming. More discription inside.


_Hey guys! So...I just watched Spiderman: Homecoming! And I loved it!_ _What did you think? So my story has a scene from Homecoming in it, but it's also uniquely mine and will definitely leave you confused if you don't read this part._ _Ok, so you guys know the part in Homecoming where Peter is trapped under the rubble and cries? (It made me cry) Well I decided to escalate that a little bit. It is based off the scene, but stands alone. Also I will be adding a new character into my story. Her name is Tess, and she is Peter's girlfriend. So don't get confused._ _Ok, that's all I have to say!_

Enjoy

-Jadewing47

When the bell rang, signaling the end of last period, Peter Parker booked it out of there. Flash had been sending him scary looks ever since first period math, where he had answered a question that Flash had gotten wrong and in the process, embarrassed the high school jock. Peter knew he had it coming. He barely got past the flagpole before a rough hand yanked his shoulder back.

Peter faked a flinch. His spider-sense had warned him, so Peter wasn't surprised, but he acted like he was anyways. If he didn't, people would probably become suspicious and he would most likely anger Flash more, two things Peter did _not_ want to have happen.

"Off in such a hurry, Parker?" Flash sneered, the look in his eyes spelled _death._

"Please Flash don't-" Peter started.

"You know what? I _like_ that. I'm going to beat you until you _beg_ me to stop Parker. I want you to fucking beg!" Flash snarled. Misery settled deep into Peter's stomach. Flash was pissed today. Peter wasn't gonna look pretty when he got home.

The first punch sent Peter reeling, and he fell back into the concrete. _Ouch_

Flash was punching him, and then he was kicking him in the ribs, legs, face, stomach.

"Beg Parker Beg!" He yelled. By now, a large crowd had gathered in a circle around us, they chanted,

"Beg! Beg! Beg!"

(Peter's POV)

"Flash!" came a feminine voice. "Flash stop it!".

Flash paused, his fist midway to my face, and slowly turned around. Tess was standing there, her face a mixture of horror and rage. Tess, my girlfriend, always hated it, (naturally) when I was beat up or bullied by Flash. But I had made her promise not to do anything. Tess Albernathy was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She was tall but not too tall, practically my height. She was slim but definitely had muscles. Her hair was long, reaching a couple inches above her waist. It was a reddish-brown colour and was curly. It curled in the most perfect way. Her lips were soft and a natural pink colour, she never wore makeup unless it was a super special occasion, and even then she hardly wore any. She didn't need to either. Her skin was a pretty ivory color, with freckles sprinkled across her nose and the upper parts of her cheeks. I think the most beautiful part of her was her eyes. If I had to assign a colour to them, I guess I'd pick hazel. They were an almost alabaster green, with brown from the pupil down a little less than half her iris. Tiny flecks of colour, green, gold, brown, and even a shade of purple danced around her iris. The iris had a ring of dark blue around it. They took my breath away.

Tess could kick-ass when she wanted to but was soft and sweet to the people she loved. She wasn't the kind of girl who needed to be watched and taken care of, she could take care of herself. But she did enjoy taking care of others. She had told me herself.

( _Flashback)_

 _I had stayed at her house for the weekend night, and of course I had to have a nightmare. A bad one. I had woken up screaming, choking for air, with sweat dripping down my body like I had just run 7 marathons. Tess was there, gripping my shoulders and speaking to me softly, though I couldn't make out what she was was a ringing in my ear and I was panicked. Bits and pieces of her words registered in my brain, and soon I could understand her._

 _"Easy Peter, you're ok. Just breathe, it was just a dream, it wasn't real. You're safe, I'm here. You have to breathe Peter. Peter!"_

 _That's when her voice started to get higher, and panic trickled into it. I couldn't breathe. I was choking. She maneuvered me so that I was laying on her chest as she sat against the wall...when had we moved to the floor? She put her hands over mine, crossing them around my stomach like a human seat belt. She then began to take loud, exaggerated breaths, and I dimly heard her voice whisper in my ear,_

 _"Breathe Peter. You can do it, match my breathing, In, out, in, out. There you go. You're ok. Just breathe with me." And suddenly I could breathe. I took in harsh gulps of the cold air, letting it burn it's way down my throat. We must have sat there for hours, until I was breathing normally. I felt safe in her arms...it was nice. A small part of me was freaking out, yelling, "Come on Parker! This is your girlfriend! It's supposed to be the other way around." But the larger part of me was scared, and Tess's fingers gently stroking my hair felt so nice, I just wanted to fall asleep in her arms. The larger part of me won, and I turned on my side, snuggling into her chest, giving off a soft sigh. Her left hand continued it's gentle massage in my hair. She kissed my head softly, and my eyes opened sleepily, catching sight of the alarm clock on my bed. The glowing green numbers read 2:38 am. My eyes widened and guilt shot through me._

 _" 'M sorry." I mumbled, watching her thumb brush gentle circles on my wrist. She hummed softly._

 _"Why?" She whispered, kissing my hair again._

 _"I-I woke you...you shouldn't have had to deal with that." I said, the guilt clear in my voice._

 _"Peter. Peter look at me." She said, and I slowly raised my head to look at her. Her pretty eyes were filled with something I couldn't quite identify, almost sad, but also something else._

 _"If you are **ever** in trouble, ever injured when you're out there, ever have a nightmare, ever get sick, ever need **anything** , you come to me Peter. I love you and I want to be the one to take care of you when you need it, no matter what the hell is going on. I love taking care of you Bug Boy, and I love you. So never apologize and never feel guilty about coming to me for help or comfort or whatever. Ok?" _

_"Ok." I whispered. Then, "Wait hold on...Bug Boy?"_

( _End of flashback)_

"And just what the hell are you gonna do hot-stuff?" Flash growled. "Cause if I were you, I'd shut my mouth and get the hell out of here." Tess smirked,

"Well I guess that's the difference between you and I. You see, I don't really like what you're doing right now, and I suggest you book it outta here before you're sorry." She threatened, voice icy. Flash laughed and raised his arm to punch me again, before a powerful kick in the face threw him a couple feet away from me. He stood slowly, wiping blood from his nose and looking just about ready to _murder_ whoever had kicked him. Which of course was Tess. He faced her, and she cracked her knuckles, grinning at Flash.

"I don't punch girls." He said slowly.

"Well I'll certainly enjoy punching you, so I suggest you scram," then she faced the crowd, " _all_ of you." The crowd cleared pretty quickly after that. I groaned, taking the outstretched hand Tess offered me as I slowly stood up.

"You didn't have to do that." I gasped. I was sore all over and my ears were ringing from the screaming the crowd and Flash had been doing.

"Yeah I did. I know you told me not too, but Flash was taking that way too far." Tess responded.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I really did feel guilty, Tess shouldn't have to worry about taking care of me.

"Peter Parker! You _know_ I'll always be there for you!" She said, and I winced,her voice had raised.

"Oh, sorry Peter...do your ears hurt?" she said, almost whispering now. I nodded, slightly grateful that she could read me so well.

"I just...I don't know. I feel like you're always taking care of me, and I'm almost never taking care of you. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I secretly love it when Tess is fussing over me, but I felt almost guilty.

"No, I like it like this. I mean, I don't like it when you're hurt or upset, but taking care of you is nice. I wish you could stand up to Flash but I know you're worried about your identity and that just gives me more of a reason to kick his ass." Tess might of had more to say, but I swiftly cut her off by planting my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and warm, and I could taste the shea coconut lip balm that she often wore. Her skin smelled like a moroccan rose, and her hair like a flower orchard. I knew all these distinct scents because I had been in her bathroom before, and we had gone shopping together. But combined with all these scents was a different one, a scent I couldn't describe. It was just, Tess. Tess's scent. And I loved it.

She grinned when we broke apart for air, one of her hands tangled in my hair and the other resting on the back of my neck.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too."

 _So how did you like it? Reviews feed this story, hungry stories do not create more chapters. :)_


End file.
